


No puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Palabras fuertecitas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry acosa a Ron hasta que consigue su objetivo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti

**Tipos de letra:**  
\- Normal: narración y conversación.  
\- _Cursiva_ : pensamientos del personaje en cuestión, hechizos, y sonidos varios (sin comentarios xD)    
\- Entre paréntesis ( ): aclaraciones.  


  
_\- No era a efectos de una poción -_

_\- No se trataba de amor -_

_\- Pero Harry... no podía mantener sus manos lejos de él -_

 

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/?action=view&current=Oneshot_HPNopuedomantenermismanoslejosdeti.jpg)  


 

Todo comenzó una mañana como otra cualquiera. El día de la semana o mes son irrelevantes.

Se despertó y giró en redondo topándose con una visión que nubló sus sentidos.

Su compañero de seis años y medio atrás dormido. Boca arriba. Con una mano en su pecho únicamente cubierto por una fina camiseta blanca de tirantes anchos, y con la otra acomodada en su pelo rojo fuego y despeinado, y una pierna, de un tono rosáceo pero al tacto suave y lampiña, asomando por entre las sábanas.

Ésa visión acabó de despertar a Harry o de despertar "cierta" parte de su cuerpo, que saludaba por el elástico de sus calzoncillos.

_No puede ser..._

Miró hacia abajo y, efectivamente, no podía ser peor. ¡Se había excitado con sólo ver a Ron!

El aludido lanzó algo parecido a un gemido y se removió en la cama, exponiendo algo de vello púbico, que asomaba por encima de unos pantalones cortos de pijama que llevaba.

El orgasmo que sufrió Harry fue súbito.

Avergonzado, alcanzó su varita rápidamente y se lanzó un hechizo limpiador. Bueno, a él mismo... y a las sábanas, que falta les hacía.

Luego se levantó y, haciendo acopio de su sigilo, entró en el baño dispuesto a darse una ducha rápida y bien fría para despejarse.

Mientras se enjabonaba y helaba, a partes iguales, pensaba en lo sucedido en el dormitorio.

_Me he puesto cachondo por Ron... ¡Santo Merlín, soy un desviado! Pero es que está muy bien y soltero, además,... ¡Pero qué digo, si él está coladito por Hermione! Aunque ella no tiene por qué enterarse... ¿no? ¡Oh, Circe, dame fuerzas para aguant...!_

En ése momento, Ron entró y ambos se quedaron mirándose con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tras ponerse del color de la grana y murmurar algo así como "perdónjoderlosiento", el pelirrojo desapareció por la puerta, dejando a Harry aún en estado de shock.

Inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió hasta su entrepierna.

Estaba empalmado nuevamente.

Ron le había visto de ésa guisa.

Conclusión: se quería morir.

No tuvo más remedio que "aliviarse". Apoyando una mano y la frente contra la pared de azulejos de la ducha, llevó su otra mano hasta su miembro y comenzó a masajeárselo, de arriba a abajo.

En su mente aparecía la ravenclaw Cho Chang, exótica, sexy...

De repente, la imagen de un Ron completamente desnudo y a su merced se interpuso y desterró a Chang de su mente.

Se imaginó sin querer, que su mano era la del pelirrojo. El ritmo de las caricias aumentó y sin poderlo evitar gimió extasiado con la sensación, hasta venirse "¡Ron...!"

El semen a chorros fue a parar a los azulejos, y resbaló hasta el agua que se arremolinaba en el suelo de la ducha, entremezclándose con ésta.

La única evidencia de masturbación tardó en irse por el desagüe en menos de dos segundos.

Cuando Harry salió del baño estaba vestido ya con el uniforme de Gryffindor, luciendo limpio y satisfecho.

Ron esperaba sentado al pie de su cama, rojo como un tomate y con la mirada fija en su amigo. En ningún momento apartó su mirada.

Nervioso, el moreno comenzó a balbucear disculpas:

\- Ron, yo... debí cerrar con llave, y... eh...

\- No, eh... yo podría haber llamado a la puerta, sabes... - dijo el pelirrojo tropezándose con las palabras.

\- Yo sólo... estaba... - trató de explicarse Harry.

\- Sé lo que estabas haciendo - se ruborizó más, si eso era posible.

\- Olvídalo... por favor - se apresuró a decir el moreno.

Se fijó en cómo su amigo lo estudiaba con la mirada, incomodándole un poco. Parecía estar sopesando sus palabras.

Unos pocos minutos después, Ron asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se levantó yendo en dirección a Harry. A éste le dio un vuelco al corazón.

\- Olvidado - le palmeó la espalda antes de meterse al baño.

El moreno suspiró aliviado. _Creí que iba a... ¿De verdad lo creí? ¡Pero si a Ron no le gustan los chicos! ... ¿Y a mí sí...?_

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó al pie de la cama de su amigo, a esperarle.

 

**~0~**

 

Cuando ingresaron en el Gran Comedor éste estaba ya medio vacío.

Hermione se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor rodeada de libros, y miraba frenética uno y otro, como si no supiera con cual empezar.

A su altura, Harry y Ron se dejaron caer cada uno a un lado de la castaña en el banco.

-Se dice "buenos días", chicos - les regañó la chica sin tan siquiera levantar la mirada de los libros.

\- Buenos días... - dijeron a dúo.

Desayunaron en silencio, inmerso cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

***** Pensamientos de Hermione *****

_Mm... estoy segura de que esto caerá en el examen de dentro de tres meses, ¿y si me lo estudio? Oh, ¿y esto? tal vez debería repasármelo... Por otro lado, el profesor dijo que no saldría, y..._

***** Pensamientos de Ron *****

_Qué hambre tenía... Uuhhh, ése pepino tiene muy buena pinta. El tamaño que tiene me recuerda a algo... ¡Ah! el pastel de plátano está increíble..._

***** Pensamientos de Harry *****

_Puede que no sea más que una fase. Si lo miro durante un rato seguro que empiezo a sacarle pegas... Nah, ¡imposible! Mírale bien. Es tan guapo, tiene tan buen cuerpo, y ésas pecas... mmm.... Joder, si sigo pensando así será la primera vez que me empalme en pleno Gran Comedor, y no es cuestión. Mañana... mañana se me habrá pasado, seguro. ¡Oohhh, quién fuera ése pastel de plátano!... Merlín... apiádate de mí..._

 

**~0~**

 

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes de ningún tipo.

Ron vivía en su mundo, como siempre.

Hermione sospechaba que algo ocurría, pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

Y Harry... Harry fantaseaba con su amigo en todos y cada uno de los rincones y las salas existentes de Hogwarts. Sexualmente hablando, por supuesto.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a dormir, sentirle tan cerca, en la cama de al lado, a unos pocos pasos, sólo ayudó en su insomnio.

Por suerte, a la mañana siguiente era sábado.

Pensando que tal vez mañana cambiaría su forma de pensar respecto a Ron, terminó por dormirse muy entrada la madrugada.

 

**~0~**

 

Y, si, algo cambió. Pero no de la forma que Harry esperaba.

La mañana le despertó húmedo y pegajoso, aunque satisfecho y extrañamente descansado.

Mientras se duchaba, arreglaba y demás no pudo evitar darle vueltas a sus pensamientos, a algo que le atormentaba como nada.

_Éste soy yo... Yo soy quién ha cambiado... Mi sexualidad... ¡Soy GAY!_

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba parado frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor ni de que Ron y Hermione estaban enfrascados en una de sus peleas mañaneras con Malfoy y compañía.

Sólo podía pensar en algo. O en alguien, mejor dicho. Ése alguien le daba la espalda, le veía mover sus músculos involuntariamente, aún cuando la ropa se los ocultaba.

Incluso se imaginaba a sí mismo desnudo bajo el peso del dueño de ésa espalda y músculos, por igual.

Su ancha espalda.

_Llamándome..._

Sus musculosos brazos.

_Rodeándome..._

Su pecho fornido.

_Abrazándome..._

Su vientre plano.

_Apresándome..._

Su culo prieto.

_Excitándome..._

Sus poderosas piernas.

_Deteniéndome..._

Su pelo color fuego cayéndole con rebeldía.

_Mirando en mi dirección..._

Sus ojos, azules y penetrantes.

_Deseándome..._

¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente? ¿Atracción? ¿Deseo, quizás?

Ni idea, pero se moría de ganas por...

Su mano fue más rápida que su mente, y fue a parar al culo de Ron, en una caricia más que sugerente.

Éste pegó un brinco en el sitio.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces, compañero?

\- Ah... eh... tenías una araña... uh... - se sonrojó Harry furiosamente.

En el momento en que la palabra "araña" chocó con sus neuronas, el pelirrojo efectuó un salto aún mayor que el anterior y se acomodó entre los brazos del moreno, que le acogió felizmente.

\- ¡Quítamela, quítamela! - empezó a chillar no muy masculinamente.  
Harry estaba como en una nube. Pero le duró bien poco.

Hermione carraspeó, entonces, muy ruidosamente y rompió la "magia" del momento.

\- Ya es suficiente, Ron. NO hay araña - aclaró mirando al moreno acusadoramente.

Aliviado, el pelirrojo se fue a separar, pero Harry seguía en su nube y no parecía dispuesto a dejarle ir.

\- Eh... Harry... ya me puedes soltar - se removió inquieto en sus brazos.

Ahí fue cuando la nube de felicidad se desvaneció y el moreno volvió a la realidad de golpe.

\- ¡Oh! si, si, claro... perdona - le soltó reticente.

La única cosa buena de todo aquello es que la pandilla de serpientes no había presenciado tan "reveladora" escena, ya que hacía unos minutos que habían entrado al Gran Comedor, por lo que no tendrían más material con el mortificar y chantajear a Harry.

De momento.

Éste pensó que el resto del día se limitaría a fantasear, tal y como le ocurrió el día anterior. Nunca creyó que se "expondría" tanto.

Las palmadas amistosas se habían convertido en caricias, con lo que consiguió un nuevo y molesto apodo, el "acosa-braguetas", cortesía Malfoy, cómo no (o mejor dicho, cuándo no)

Las conversaciones se efectuaban en susurros al oído. Al menos, por parte de Harry.

Y las miradas eran de puro deseo, que hacían que el moreno tuviera permanentemente sus ojos velados.

Sus amigos, Ron, "el objeto de sus fantasías", y Hermione, "la sabelotodo" a secas, pensaron que, seguramente, tanto estrés, debido a Voldemort y los deberes (ambos igual de pesados), le estaba volviendo loco.

¡Cuán equivocados estaban!

 

**~0~**

 

Al día siguiente fue mucho peor. Por suerte, y me repito, era domingo.

Ron se despertó sintiendo más calor del que debería. Pronto descubrió la razón.

Su amigo estaba en su cama, pegado a él como una lapa (una muy grande), con sus miembros enredados a los propios y ALGO pulsante y latente contra su pierna.

Al bajar la mirada supo al instante lo que era.

Los colores se le subieron instantáneamente y un sofoco le acaloró todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡P-por Mer... lín, HARRY! - le salieron las palabras en tropel, aunque atascadas.

El aludido bostezó y se abrazó más a él.

\- Cinco minutos más, cariño... Hoy no tengo que trabajar - soltó el moreno.

_¡¿Cariño?! ¡¿Traba...?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿QUÉ?!_

Sintiéndose desfallecer, no reconoció si del calor que tenía o de la extraña situación que estaba viviendo, zarandeó a Harry para que se despertara y separara de una buena vez.

\- ¡Harry, d-e-s-p-i-e-r-t-a! - le hizo la competencia a Malfoy.

Eso pareció funcionar y por fin el moreno abrió los ojos.

A Ron apenas le dio tiempo de suspirar aliviado porque, repentinamente, se encontró bajo el peso de su amigo. Sentía cada músculo de su abdomen y, además, cierta parte de su cuerpo que hacía presión contra la suya propia.

\- Ha...rry... - jadeó el pelirrojo.

\- Mm... Ron... ya eres mío - murmuró el moreno, y añadió mirando en derredor -. ¡Silencio!

Los sonidos que salieran de ésa cama no serían escuchados más que por ellos mismos. A Ron le entró el pánico, entonces, y se agitó bajo Harry, tratando de quitárselo de encima, sin éxito.

\- ¡¿Qué pretendes, compañero?!

\- Te deseo... - le susurró al oído éste.

El estremecimiento que sufrió el pelirrojo sólo incentivó a la locura sexual que Harry sentía. Separados sus rostros por unos pocos centímetros, sus alientos chocaban entre sí en una invitación para unir sus bocas. Invitación que no tardaron en aceptar. Ansiosas, sus lenguas se buscaron y entrelazaron dando paso a una erótica danza, mientras las manos del moreno se metían bajo la camiseta de manga corta de Ron y éste se lo permitía, a la vez que se abrazaba a él y lanzaba suspiros al aire.

Quitándole la prenda (que estorbaba en sus planes), Harry comenzó a besarle y lamerle el cuello, del cuello pasó a su pecho y después a su bajo vientre, provocándole, para volver a su boca y deleitarse de nuevo con ésa dulzura que era su saliva.

El pelirrojo, allí tumbado, simplemente disfrutaba con todas ésas sensaciones. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido.

En cuanto a Harry, éste no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sabía lo que hacía ni por qué se sentía tan... bien. Parecía como si alguien estuviera poseyendo su cuerpo y le obligara a hacerle todas ésas "cosas" a su amigo.

_Más abajo... Todo ESO es mío, mm..._

Habiéndole bajado los shorts y los slips con anterioridad, agarró su pene y se lo metió de lleno en su boca. El gemido que escapó de la boca de Ron bien podría haber despertado a toda la Torre de Gryffindor (sin excepción), de no ser por el hechizo silenciador. _Ooh, ssssii..._

Harry se dedicó a darle el mayor placer de su vida a Ron, por lo que lamió con gula _Mmm..._ y saboreó el líquido pre-orgásmico que rezumaba de la punta _Aahmm..._ Sin prisas, con una calma casi infinita.

Disfrutó lo mismo que un niño con un caramelo, aunque ése "caramelo" era muy adictivo, más que cualquier droga del mundo. _Sólo un poco más..._

Por su parte, el pelirrojo sentía que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más. En la última embestida en boca de su amigo, cuando, sorpresivamente, su punta rozó el fondo de la garganta de éste, se vino _Merlínnnjodersiiiii..._ en grandes cantidades, casi haciendo que Harry se ahogara. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió que se lo tragase.

Tras la _increíble_ felación, el moreno se acostó en la cama a un lado de su amigo, se quitó tanto los calzoncillos como su camiseta, y agarró a Ron para hacerle quedar sobre él. Después subió sus manos por encima de su cabeza y las dejó ahí, en actitud sumisa.

En realidad, quería ser él quién mandara, pero antes de que eso ocurriera haría realidad sus fantasías eróticas. Y éstas tenían que ver con ése pelirrojo sexy. Con un Ron dominante.

Así que, tan sólo se quedó ahí tumbado bajo su peso. Esperando.

Como veía que su amigo no se movía, arqueó un poco sus caderas y rozó su pene con el de éste, movimiento que hizo gemir a ambos _Ohmh..._ En la semi-oscuridad, le vio cerrar los ojos y morder su labio inferior con evidente contención.

Harry sabía que así no conseguiría nada, por lo que, apoyándose en sus codos para incorporarse un momento, le susurró al oído con el tono más sensual que pudo poner:

-Te quiero... dentro de mí.

Por un momento, el corazón de Ron se detuvo ante ésa declaración, pero al entender el significado final no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado, aunque no por ello menos emocionado con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos.

No le gustaban los chicos, pero, sin embargo, Harry le transmitía sentimientos muy profundos de amistad, casi fraternales, y que rozaban lo platónico. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de afianzar más los lazos.

No se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a devorar los labios suaves y carnosos de su amigo, y a probar de nuevo ése genuino sabor a menta recién cortada.

Harry no se quedó atrás y devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, con ferocidad.

Sin saber muy bien lo que debía hacer, aunque teniendo una ligera idea, Ron llevó una de sus manos al culo del moreno, justo a la altura de su ano. Éste, inconscientemente, abrió sus piernas para darle mayor acceso al pelirrojo. Éste se acomodó, entonces, de rodillas entre sus piernas, a la vez que internaba un dedo en la entrada de Harry, haciéndole arquearse y soltar un leve quejido _Nngh...ah..._ , no de dolor, aunque sí de molestia.

Tras un par de dedos más, cuando sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, convocó su varita con un _Accio_ (MASV = Magia Avanzada Sin Varita) y echó un hechizo lubricante en su mano, con la que masajeó e impregnó bien su miembro, ya erecto nuevamente. Harry levantó un poco sus caderas y Ron colocó sus piernas por encima de sus hombros.

Comenzó a presionar, entonces, con su pene en la entrada del moreno y le penetró con cuidado, hasta quedar completamente dentro. Y esperó pacientemente hasta que se hubo acostumbrado a la intrusión.

La señal que recibió fue bastante contundente. Incorporándose, el moreno agarró a su amigo por la nuca y se lo acercó, uniendo sus bocas en un hambriento beso. Ron empujó con su miembro en el interior de Harry y ambos gimieron dentro del beso _Aaahm..._

Las embestidas _Hah... si..._ se tornaron cada vez más rápidas y profundas, por lo que no tardaron en correrse _¡JODERRrr...!_ , el moreno en su propio estómago y el pelirrojo en el interior de Harry.

Ron tardó un poco en apartarse completamente del moreno y cuando lo hizo se tumbó a su lado, y esperó a que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

En un buen rato ninguno de los dos abrió la boca.

Harry estaba como en shock por lo sucedido. Aún no comprendía por qué había actuado de ésa forma, pero lo que sí sabía es que quería repetirlo. _Y cuánto antes mejor._

En cuanto a Ron... sus pensamientos abarcaban desde la incomprensión de sus actos y, por qué no, también los de su compañero, hasta la satisfacción y el deseo que aún sentía llamear en su interior. Pero, sin duda, quería saber la razón de aquello y necesitaba saberla ya. Así que, tras hacer unos breves ejercicios de respiración y haciendo gala de tan noble virtud de la Casa de Gryffindor, balbuceó:

\- ¿Por-por... qué?

El moreno se tomó su tiempo para contestar. ¿Qué le diría? "- Ron, no pude evitarlo, me pone tu idiotez" o ¿qué tal, "- Verás... hice una apuesta conmigo mismo de acostarme con uno de los componentes de ése dormitorio y tú fuiste el más viable"? Ni de coña. Así sólo conseguiría llevarse un puñetazo y, en el peor de los casos (por la segunda respuesta, vamos), una paliza.

Por lo que decidió contestar al azar. Es decir, diría lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza y saliera de sus labios.

Se aclaró la garganta.

\- No es a efectos de una poción - aseguró -. No se trata de amor - aclaró -. Sólo es que no puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti \- confesó, finalmente, girándose hacia el pelirrojo y posando una mano en su pecho descubierto.

Algo cohibido por ésa declaración, Ron sonrió tímidamente y permitió que su mano se entrelazara con la de su amigo.

¿Sería aquella "obsesión" el principio de algo más profundo e intenso?

Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

 

 

**+.+ FIN +.+**


End file.
